


4 Donie

by Marksfabulousbutt



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Frustration, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 04:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksfabulousbutt/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt
Summary: Everything is fucking weird right now, and Casey doesn't understand why April hooked up with Mikey, and Donnie is giving him some kind of ugly stink eye.





	4 Donie

**Author's Note:**

> Some of this has to deal with my own personal experience, as I've never had anyone confessed they loved me, and then like.... we got together and then are kinda leaving it be because I'm in highschool and she's in... Juniour High (I'm freshie, she's 8th calm down) So, we're kinda holding off until she's a feshman and I'm sophomore. I just hope she still loves me. No I have not kissed her yet because well, I haven't been able to see her since she gets on a bus to go home.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the story. I hope you like it! :)  
Not beta'd

Casey doesn't remember why he started to ignore April. It wasn't entirely his fault, she was being a bit of a bitch to him about things, he couldn't do anything about.  
  
And then they broke off. Donnie was very happy but he didn't say why, and Casey assumed that Donnie finally had a chance with her. But the most impossible thing he heard was a few weeks after.  
  
Mikey and April were together. That stopped Casey right in his diddly darn tracks.  
  
When he heard the news he looked over at Donnie, because, surely, Donnie would resent Mikey? But no, he looked as if he knew everything, and was staring Casey down with a malicious grin on his cheeks.  
  
Then things got weird. Weirder than mutants living in the sewers fighting aliens, because thats the normal now isn't it? Either way, things were strange. And he meant it in a realistic, what the actual fuck way.  
  
When Casey had entered the lair, April told him Donnie wanted to see him. Now that's strange enough. Donnie. Wanting to see. HIM. They all had to be on drugs.  
  
"Oh, I'm surprised you came." "Donnie, something weird is going on and I'm guessing its gonna have to start with you. What the hell is going on around her anymore?  
  
"April's dating Mikey, which by the way not a bad couple, both have orange hair and bandana, she's pretty active and so is Mikey, but thats not the point, what I'm tr-"   
  
Donnie smiled, a bit dreamily, and Casey shut his jaw. "And you're doing that." "Turns out Casey, women aren't really...appealing anymore."  
  
Casey was slow, and apparently it still wasn't catching up to him. Donnie's grin widened just a smidge. It was cute when Casey was confused. "I would go for my brothers, but thats incestuous and a bit gross, and Master Splinter probably wouldn't be all that pleased..." Casey srill wasn't getting it.  
  
"Casey. I'm gay, and preferably for you." And the brick landed square on his head. "Oh." He stood up, and promptly walked out. With no other words he left, and with a sad sigh, Donnie closed and locked the lab door.  
  
"Well, that hurts." Donnie was almost surprised with how fast the pain in his chest developed and his mood dropped. April said he wouldn't necessarily reject him.  
  
But it was Casey, and like any other teenage boy, if he was called gay, he'd go out and find a girl willing to bang just to save his pride.  
  
Casey was in a state of shock. He just left without even saying anything to Donnie, and now he felt like a total jerk. But it's not like he can go back and apologize, the guy just confessed to him, and Casey doesn't know if he just wants to be Donnie's boyfriend just to make him feel better, or...  
  
He likes him.  
  
Yeah, he couldn't deny, having a good dicking could totally turn you gay. Maybe. But Casey's totally had a good dicking when he was younger and stupider, but he still remembers all the details.  
  
So yeah, he "knew" he was gay. He doesn't really know because he never really thought of relationships, he just wanted to get with April and look how that turned out.  
  
He was frustrated for a few days. Nobody had liked him, and nobody had confessed if they did. He stayed up until he involuntarily passed out.  
  
And then he got up to go to school and was even more frustrated that he kinda just locked himself in a stall and sat on the toilet the whole day until the bell rang for lunch and he left with a sick pass.  
  
It was destroying his life and he wasn't sure why. Donnie's whole outlook flipped on Casey and he wasn't even sure when or why he decided to chase the white boy with no future besides a highschool drop-out.  
  
So, the only sensible thing he could think of, he handed a note to April, that said, "4 Donie" and she knew what to do.  
  
By the end of night Casey was a mess, and he didn't know if he should show up to the spot he said.  
  
The most beautiful part of Central Park was said to be the Pond, so, like any natural turtle, Casey met there. He was sure there was a drain off somewhere near there, and like he predicted, the turtle climbed out of the bank.  
  
"I uh... How'd you even get in?" "I stayed hidden in the trees for a while. Nobody found me." Casey fidgets with his fingers, before approaching Donnie. The tall, mutant tirtle looked down, confused and saddened before Casey grabbed the top of his plastron and pulled him, grabbing his face and kissing him.   
  
And then he knows. A weights been lifted, because he likes kissing Donnie. He tastes like mint tinged with coffee and chocolate, and it's addicting that he pulls down down so more, arms wrapping tight around his neck.  
  
Donnie pushes him back, panting heavily. "You left without saying anything, I thought you were going to be like one of those stupid teens I hear. 'I'm not gay and I'm gonna prove it by fucking girls'" Donnie's face presses into Casey's neck, nuzzling the crook of it.  
  
"Nah, I'm gay, just been frustrated with myself for a few days. Sorry I didn't say anything." Donnie shook his head, tongue falling out of his mouth to lick the male stench off of him. It's so good.  
  
"We gotta get somewhere else." Casey hummed in agreement, and they mostly parted, Casey's hands still touching Donnie's body. "My room." Casey nods and they split.  
  
  
"Congrats." Casey looked at April, but she's nodding enthusiastically, thumbs up. Casey flushes, hiding his face in his locker.   
  
Yeah, he thinks this will turn out better than he and April.


End file.
